


The Competition

by Molls_musings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Dancing, Bottom!Kuroo, Challenges, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molls_musings/pseuds/Molls_musings
Summary: Kuroo was DRUNK. And it was reaching the point in the night where he and Bokuto were both intoxicated enough to begin their little games. Both of them were unbelievably horny when they were drunk and they had developed somewhat of a game or challenge of sorts. Some nights they would compete against each other, flirting, dancing, and kissing with as many party-goers as possible within their partner’s view, teasing the other until finally one would snap, grabbing the other and kissing him, at which point they would sneak away to fuck.Other nights they competed together. These nights were rare, often when they were the most inebriated. In this game they would work together attempting to convince someone to join them in their room later that evening. For each ‘no’ that they would receive, they would move on to another, trying again and again until either they ran out of ‘acceptable’ options or someone actually agreed. Those nights were the best, not only because they were the most entertaining but also because it had allowed them to get to know people very well.As Kuroo stared across the room at his lover, he contemplated which game they should play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was actually written as a part in the middle of a larger fic, but I've stopped writing that fic in favor of working on another. We'll see if I return to working on it later or not, but for now I want to post this cause it was so fun to write and I love this ship and these boys.  
> In this alternate universe, the boys are away at university. They all play for the volleyball team, Tsukki is a freshman, and Bokuto and Kuroo are in an established relationship and have an apartment together with Oikawa, which they throw parties in alot. That's really all the context that you need.  
> There is mentions of previous Kuroken too jsyk.

Kuroo was DRUNK. He sat on the arm of the couch in the corner as the party went on around him, watching the excitement from his throne. He smiled teasingly across the room at Bokuto. It was the average Saturday night at their and Oikawa’s flat, people everywhere, music bumping, drinks (among other mind-altering substances) flowing. It was reaching the point in the night where he and Bokuto were both intoxicated enough to begin their little games. Both of them were unbelievably horny when they were drunk and they had developed somewhat of a game or challenge of sorts.

Some nights they would compete against each other, flirting, dancing, and kissing with as many party-goers as possible within their partner’s view, teasing the other until finally one would snap, grabbing the other and kissing him, at which point they would sneak away to fuck.  
Other nights they competed together. These nights were rare, often when they were the most inebriated. In this game they would work together attempting to convince someone to join them in their room later that evening. For each ‘no’ that they would receive, they would move on to another, trying again and again until either they ran out of ‘acceptable’ options or someone actually agreed. Those nights were the best, not only because they were the most entertaining but also because it had allowed them to get to know people very well. 

As Kuroo stared across the room at his lover, he contemplated which game they should play. As Bokuto played with the straight blonde lock of a thin girl’s hair, Kuroo thought he knew what Bokuto’s choice had been. He felt a pang of dissatisfaction at this, finding himself aching to laugh with his partner as they made a joke that only they were privy to. He pounded the rest of his drink, leaving his empty cup on the table in front of him as he strode over to the fridge to grab a beer. He opened it with the bottle opener they had drilled into the wall, before taking his first sip and striding over to lean against the wall with a hand on the opposite side of the girl’s head that Bokuto’s arm was pressed. 

“This brute isn’t bothering you is he?” Kuroo purred to the small blonde girl. His mouth curled around the words as they slid from the tip of his tongue. He had his eros on top notch. Between both his and Bokuto’s height and broad shoulders the girl was more or less effectively blocked off from the rest of the room. In order to appear less imposing, Kuroo leaned forward, closer the girl as he said in a more hushed drawl, “Don’t worry, I won’t let him bother you too much,” chuckling to himself softly.

“Hey now Kuroo, we were just having a conversation” Bokuto teased back. “Well as I was saying, I think the color turned out great” he complimented her. He took a step back, removing his arm from the wall beside her head before turning to grab Kuroo’s hand and drag him along behind him. He pulled Kuroo out of the main room of the flat and into the hallway that led around the corner to the bathroom and bedrooms. There were still a few people waiting for the bathroom, but neither seemed to care as Bokuto pined Kuroo back against the wall with a hand on either side of his head. The boys were close in height but Bokuto was considerably wider, easily able to trap Kuroo.

“You want to play a game, fine. Name your terms” Bokuto said to hum, deadly serious, but still with a touch of play at his lips. 

“Karasuno’s number 11 is here, hmmmm I think his name was…” Kuroo tipped his head as he tried to remember the boy’s name.

“Tsukki” Bokuto supplied for him. “Yes! Him!” Kuroo’s eyes snapped back to Bokuto’s, “First person to get him to kiss them wins. But he has to kiss you first” he finished his challenge pointing himself as he enunciated ‘you.’ This game would be good, both of them completing for the same boys attention.

“You’re fucking on!” Bokuto accepted, tanking his hand off the wall so he could shake it with his boyfriend’s. He used his other arm to fully off the wall before spinning around and confidently striding off. 

Kuroo walked over to the kitchen, chatting with random people as he made his way there. Music was blaring through the speakers, people dancing randomly throughout the flat. When he reached the kitchen he made – what could only be defined as – a basic bitch drink, extremely strong with vodka and overly sweet. His beer in one hand, the drink in the other, now he had a new problem. Even with how tall both he and his target both were, the main room of the party was packed and Kuroo couldn’t spot the tall blonde. As he was doing a lap around the edge of the room, he spotted him leaning, back against the wall, chilling and listening to the music.  
“I didn’t know you like Pretty Lights Tsukki” Kuroo said as he held the mixed drink out to the boy. “You’d have to be deaf not to, his music is art” Tsukki replied, accepting the drink before taking a sip. 

“Shit that’s good” he exclaimed, taking a longer drink from the plastic red cup.

“That’s how we make them around here” Kuroo replied, moving away from the wall so he could dance a little to the song. His eyes closed, he seemed a little more interested in listening to the music than actually moving to it. But he had a good groove going, and it gave Tsukki the confidence to finally stop leaning against the wall. 

As he moved, he started to find his own rhythm to the music, bobbing his head and swaying gently. The two tall skinny boys stood jamming for a while before Tsukki realized just how close together they had gotten to eachother, dancing so close they were nearly dancing on eachother. He took a long from his cup, starting to match his moves to Kuroo’s and Kuroo’s to his. They were definitely dancing together now, and Tsukki was surprised at how natural it felt. They only stopped when the song ended pausing and stepping away as the next began. 

“I just can’t sit still to that song bro” Kuroo said, taking a big swig from his beer. Tsukki was about to reply when Bokuto ran past them, snatching their drinks from them, one in each hand, and kept on running. All in under two seconds. “Hey!” Tsukki barked after him, immediately running after him, Kuroo on his heels. Bokuto ran as far as he could from them, eventually being cornered in he and Kuroo’s room. “Well shit” Bokuto resigned once they had caught him, snatching their drinks back before both taking large gulps.  
“Well if you don’t mind, I’m gonna dance again now” Kuroo declared, music still clear and loud in their room. He picked up right where he left off, putting a bit more showmanship into it since he knew both of the other boys were staring directly at him. Tsukki chuckled as Kuroo awkwardly wiggled his hips back and forth. And after taking a big gulp of his drink, decided to join in, matching Kuroo’s level of enthusiasm and dancing quite a bit more freely than he had been in the other room. Without such a public audience, Tsukki noticed Kuroo’s movements become decidedly more suggestive. 

Kuroo snaked an arm around Tsukki’s back when they finally danced close enough together. He worked one of his long legs between Tsukki’s thighs as he held the body of the tall blonde boy against his own. Tsukki ran one of his hands down Kuroo’s arm as he took long pulls from his cup until the drink was gone, letting the empty cup slip through his fingers as he felt Kuroo’s leg slip between his own. 

As the two taller boys danced, Bokuto sat down on the bed directly behind him, enjoying the view. When their movement evolved from dancing into heated touching, Bokuto reached out to pull Kuroo down into a short passionate kiss. Both the older boys turned their heads to stare at Tsukki, whose body remained pressed against Kuroo’s. ‘This is it’ the dark haired boy thought, ‘we’re finally gonna see who he kisses first.’ Tsukki stared back at them for a second, face flushed, and extremely drunk, before pulling Kuroo in for a kiss. 

It wasn’t an extremely passionate kiss, slowly tangling lips and gently swirling tongues. Still kissing, Kuroo led Tsukki to kneel on the edge of the bed like he was, legs straddling Bokuto’s other thigh. He ran his hand up under Tsukki’s shirt, slowly pushing the fabric up to expose the thin muscles of his stomach, knowing Bokuto would enjoy the view. He continued to push up the blonde boy’s shirt until he raised his arms over his head so Kuroo could pull the shirt off, glasses getting caught in the collar and coming off with it. Kuroo pushed their lips back together as Bokuto nudged Kuroo’s shirt up as well, before finally the black haired boy pulled it over his own head. They both heard Tsukki’s sharp intake of breath as Kuroo pushed their bodies back together, now skin on skin.

Kuroo stared down at Bokuto for a short second, a huge smile spreading across his face. “I knew I would win” Kuroo teased, holding Tsukki’s bare chest against his own.  
“You totally won bro, fair and square” the owl responded, as he watched Kuroo run a hand through Tsukki’s hair, longer now than it had been when they’d last met over 3 years ago. 

“Win what?” Tsukki asked breathily as Kuroo kissed his neck. He was pretty confused, a little nervous, but overall his head was swimming with alcohol, making it hard to think about anything other than smooth lips on his skin and the heat coming of off Kuroo’s body as it pressed against his own. 

The truth was that Tsukki had never done anything lke this before. He hadn’t really gone out of his way to avoid it or anything, he just never put a lot of effort into entertaining others. Now, the alcohol made it easier for him to enjoy this, made it possible for him to let his stoic passivism slide, allowing himself to connect with his emotions and desires in a way the he normally would or could not. 

Kuroo chuckled against the sensitive skin on his neck. “I got the first kiss” the tall balck haired boy replied, immediately chasing the comment with another soft giggle before returning his lips to the base of Tsukki’s neck.

“How did you know it was my first kiss?” Tsukki questioned, genuine confusion coloring his facial expression in addition to his tone. Kuroo froze, totally stopped moving, to slowly pull back so that he could look at the younger boy’s face straight on.

“I meant between the two of us” Kuroo answered slowly, motioning between Bokuto and himself. “Are you telling me that that was your first kiss ever?” His voice wasn’t serious, but it had considerably less play in it that it had just a few moments ago.

“Well… uh… I guess so, yeah” Tsukki answered honestly, wanting to avert his eyes, but not quite sure where to look.

“Oh SHIT, bro,” Kuroo directed at Bokuto, “I have to get bonus points for this!” Both older boys laughed while Tsukki just stared at them, not sure if he should join in or not. When Kuroo stopped, he put a finger below the blonde boy’s chin to force him to meet his eyes before asking, “Can I kiss you again?”

Tsukki gave a nearly invisible nod of his head, but it must have been enough because within seconds Kuroo was pressed against him again, lips crashing and sliding together, a little sloppy due to how drunk they both were. Bokuto whined and wiggled beneath them causing both of the thinner boys to stop and glance down at him.  
“So you two get to have all the fun and I’m just supposed to watch?” he groaned out with a chuckle. Tsukki said and did nothing, not sure what the correct response would be in this situation. He was surprised at how frequently he felt unsure of himself, something he didn’t normally experience. Kuroo let a he smile spread across his face as he stood back up off the bed, striding over to the already closed door to lock it. 

“You’ve never seemed to mind that before, Bo” Kuroo purred as Bokuto sat up, shifting Tsukki off of his lap as he pushed himself further back on the bed, so he was leaning back against the headboard. Kuroo knelt back down on the bed, pulling Tsukki up into a kneeling position. He caressed the back of his hand over the Tsukki’s stomach, the gentlest of touches causing a tremble to run through him from the base of his spine all the way to the top of his blonde head. Kuroo glanced down over his body through hooded eyes, tongue darting out to run along his lower lip. He leaned in, breathe hot against Tsukki’s ear as he whispered in it. 

“Don’t be afraid to tell me if you don’t like something,” he paused, “or if you do,” he continued with his lips pressed against the blonde boy’s ear. Snuck his tongue out and ran it along the outer edge of his ear, eliciting another delightful tremble from the younger boy. He and Bokuto may come off as a pair of idiotic adult sized children on the surface, but they weren’t assholes. With his new knowledge about Tsukki he wanted to make sure that the boy was comfortable and into it. Tsukki nodded in response to Kuroo words, lips parting as the air chilled his ear once Kuroo pulled away.

“I, uh, I think I might need another drink” Tsukki laughed, relaxing his body against Kuroo’s just a bit more. Since Bokuto was the only one that remained fully clothed, he got up.  
“Yo” Kuroo grabbed the hem of the larger boy’s shirt as he walked past, “UV and sprite. Mix that shit like 60/40 bro. Bring me one too.” Kuroo lightly kissed him before he left the room, shutting the door tightly behind him. Kuroo turned back to Tsukki once they were alone.

“So what’s up with you guys now? Like you’re a thing? Or…?” Tsukki hadn’t really kept up with the guys from gym three since they’d graduated, and certainly hadn’t know that either was gay. They appeared to be together though, which furthered the question of ‘what the hell Tsukki was doing here’.

“Yeah I mean I guess. We have fun… I don’t know…” Kuroo’s forehead crinkled, “But right now, I’m with you” he purred. He pressed his lips against Tsukki’s again, more forcefully this time, pushing the blonde boy down against the bed. Tsukki wriggled beneath him as Kuroo pushed a leg between his thighs just like he had when they had been dancing. Tsukki gasped as Kuroo ground the top of his thigh between the younger boy’s legs, creating sinful pressure and friction.

Tsukki felt like he was melting. Kuroo ran his hand over his chest, playing with the thin soft hair just below his belly button. Someone had changed the music in the other room, the party clearly starting to mellow out as 3 am came and went. Kuroo licked from his collarbone to his jaw, blowing slightly on the damp skin to give the blonde boy goosebumps. They settled into somewhat of a rhythm, making out with Kuroo grinding his leg between Tsukki’s thighs, both of them quiet except for the occasional sharp intake of breath or muted moan. 

Kuroo felt the need to be gentler with Tsukki than he did with Bokuto, teasing the boy with careful and sweeping touches, rather than bold aggressive ones. It reminded him of the way that he used to be with Kenma, cherishing and intimate rather than aggressive and passionate the way he and Bokuto were. As this went on, Tsukki’s confidence began to build, finding himself running a hand into Kuroo’s thick black hair, fisting it in his palms to pull them closer together. His other hand explored the smooth region of skin between the top of Kuroo’s hipbone and the bottom of the large sketch of a volleyball he had tattooed across his right upper ribcage in thin black ink. 

Kuroo leaned back, shifting his weight so that he could bring both of his legs between Tsukki’s, pushing the boy’s thighs wider to rest their hips together, all without breaking the kiss. Tsukki pulled air sharp into his lungs through his teeth as he felt Kuroo’s large erection press against his own. Kuroo had a firm hand grasping Tsukki where his hip met his thigh, resting the bulk of his weight on an elbow directly to the left of Tsukki’s head. Kuroo spread his, and as a result Tsukki’s, legs a bit wider so that he could shift his weight off of his elbow, breaking the kiss to lean back, kneeling above Tsukki. He ran his long slender hands up Tsukki’s body on either side before bringing them together down the front of his stomach, hooking the first two fingers on his right hand into the waistband of Tsukki’s pants. 

“Ok?” Kuroo asked breathily, eyes darting up to meet Tsukki’s, obscured slightly by his thick black eyelashes. Tsukki nodded gently again, and Kuroo dragged his waistband further down over his hips, exposing first the plaid print of his boxers, then the milky skin of his thighs. Kuroo couldn’t resist the temptation and leaned forward, placing soft teasing kisses to the insides of Tsukki’s thighs, glancing up to take in the flush that took over the boy’s face. 

His is how Bokuto found them when he walked back into the room, a red cup in either hand and trapping the rim of a third between his teeth so could carry them all at once. He set one down on the bedside table so he could remove the one from his mouth. “Getting warmed up without me I see” was the first thing that escaped his lips once he’d freed the cup from his mouth.

Tsukki felt more than saw the shift in Kuroo’s attitude as a mischievous smile spread across the dark haired boy’s lips. Kuroo knelt back, one of his arms keeping Tsukki pinned down against the bed when he attempted to follow in suit. Kuroo reached over to grab of the drinks off the bedside table, taking a long pull from the cup as Tsukki tried weakly to wiggle free of the hand pinning him down.

“Dude I’m thirsty too” Tsukki whined when his escape attempts continued to turn up fruitless. Kuroo took another drink from the cup, though this one smaller, and leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Tsukki’s. Carefully he parted Tsukki’s lips with his own, letting the cool liquid pass from his mouth to Tsukki’s. The blonde boy’s eyes bulged wide in surprise, but he swallowed the alcohol quickly before I could burn against his tongue.

“Jesus Bokuto, did you even pour any mixer into that drink?” Tsukki chirped, the harsh sting of vodka still stinging at the back of his throat. 

“He’s always heavy handed with the liquor when he’s drunk” Kuroo replied, “It keeps things interesting.” Tsukki could feel Kuroo’s chuckle as it vibrated through his muscular body. Suddenly the arm pinning him down disappeared as Kuroo stood up off the bed and turned to face the both of the other boys. Tsukki sat up putting his weight back against his arms as Kuroo addressed them.

“Alright here’s what’s gonna happen ladies,” you could hear the leadership in his voice, perhaps a remnant of the years he spent as captain of a volleyball team. He pointed at Tsukki as he commanded “Tsukki stand up.” The tall blonde boy did as he was told, though awkwardly as his pants remained still pulled most of the way down his thighs.  
“Bokuto, lay down on your back on the bed” Kuroo commanded, pointing from the big owl to the bed. Eager to please, he immediately moved to do just that before Kuroo stopped him. “Wait idiot. Strip first.” Kuroo hooked a finger into the elastic band of Bokuto’s boxers, pulling it back and releasing so that it made a painful sounding snap against the large boy’s hip, “these can stay though.”

“Now Tsukki… hm…” Kuroo pondered to himself for a moment before yanking the thin boy’s wrist hard enough that he fell against Kuroo’s body in an ungraceful tumble. Once he’d regained his footing, Kuroo began kissing his neck, slowly trailing the kisses lower over his chest then his belly, slowly dropping to his knees before him. Out of reflex Tsukki grabbed a fistful of the other boy’s thick black hair as he trailed kisses across his hips and down his inner thighs, pushing his pants the rest of the way down before removing them all together. Tsukki could see the tent in his boxers when he looked down to step out of his pants. 

He squirmed and mewled uncomfortably as Kuroo kissed and licked his way up his inner thigh. Tsukki’s fist tightened in his hair as Kuroo’s breath washed hot over his erection. Kuroo was standing again before Tsukki could so much as moan. The cat pushed Tsukki hard on the chest so that he fell directly backwards, landing on top of Bokuto with a thud. He went to sit up, an apology ready on his lips, when he felt larger arms curl up around him and warm lips as Bokuto nibbled at the top of his ear. A shiver of pleasure ran down Tsukki’s body, drawing a chuckle from the lips still pressed to his ear. 

Meanwhile, Kuroo undid the button on his jeans and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them as he knelt by the two others in bed. He pushed both his index and middle fingers into Tsukki’s mouth and instructed the younger boy to suck on them. He sucked on them languidly and Bokuto continued to get handsy with him. 

Kuroo removed his fingers from Tsukki’s mouth as suddenly as he had inserted them, pushing his boxers down with the other hand before pushing one of the saliva slicked fingers into his own entrance, a gasp escaping him as he did. Tsukki had known that this was a necessary part of sex between two – or in this case 3 – men, but lying there, watching as Kuroo fingered his own asshole, was a whole new level of understanding. Bokuto Began to sit up, pulling Tsukki up with him and sitting him comfortably between his wide muscular thighs. He reached over to grab a drink off the table, handing one to the blonde perched between his legs before grabbing one for himself. 

The both sipped from their cups as they enjoyed the show that Kuroo put on before them. He was on his knees, free hand supporting the rest of his weight as he leaned forward, back arching, pants and moans spilling constantly from his lips as he worked a second finger in. His supporting arm gave out, the bed muffling the cats gasp as his face was now pressed into it, ass in the air, his fingers massaging in and out of his slick opening. Tsukki tore his eyes away, irritated at how blurry his vision was without me. He glanced around, spotting them quickly, just out of his arms reach but well within Bokuto’s. He nudged the larger boy, pointing to the glasses, before Bokuto reached out and grabbed them, placing the on Tsukki’s nose. When the blonde boy could see clearly again he turned back to watch Kuroo. Without the blur in his vision, it was like seeing a completely different sight. Tsukki could now see the sheen of sweat on the dark haired boy’s skin. Tears of pleasure gathered in the corners of Kuroo’s eyes as he bit into his arm upon the addition of his third finger, now all things Tsukki could see in high definition. Kuroo started to pick up the pace, “ahh Bo-ku-to~” slipping from his lips, whines so desperate they sounded almost like cries. 

“I see you, Kuroo. I have you” Bokuto returned, in a tone Tsukki had never heard before, deeply soothing and supportive. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Bokuto told “Tsukki on that bedside table,” he pointed to the one on the other side of the bed, “there’s a small white tube of lube. Could you grab it for me?” Tsukki didn’t reply, just crawled out of the larger boy’s lap to do a he was told. As he did, Bokuto pulled Kuroo’s boxers the rest of the way off before removing his own, setting his drink back down on the table. He laid down on his back, pulling Kuroo over him, the dark haired boy naturally moving to straddle the larger’s hips. Tsukki returned with the small bottle, not quite knowing his place in the current situation.

“Tsukki come here,” Kuroo breathed, stretching an arm out to grab Tsukki’s. “Come sit in from of me” he continued, tugging his wrist gently. Tsukki moved to do as he was told, about to swing a leg over Bokuto’s chest when he stopped him with a hand on his thigh. 

“You’re probably gonna wanna take these off first” the owl told him, gently pulling on the hem of Tsukki’s boxers. The blonde boy slid them off, then moved to straddle Bokuto’s waist, back to Kuroo, so that his erection was resting precariously close to the large boy’s sternum. Kuroo wrapped on arm around Tsukki’s waist, kissing his neck as he took the bottle from his fingers with the other. He poured a liberal amount over his hand before dropping the tube onto the bed. It had a slight vanilla scent, indicating to Tsukki that it probably tasted that way as well. Out of view, Kuroo slicked his hand over Bokuto and his opening before carefully lining himself up, teasing his hole with the tip.

His lips detached from Tsukki’s neck as he exhaled a sharp breath, sinking fully onto Bokuto in one go. Bokuto didn’t make a sound staying stock still, somewhat pinned down beneath the two boys. Tsukki watched the older boy’s face as Kuroo adjust himself, Bokuto’s expression flashing with a mix of frustration and pleasure. Kuroo’s hands kneaded into Tsukki’s sides, massaging into him to help release some of the tension. 

Tsukki could tell by the look on Bokuto’s face that Kuroo had started to relax and soon Kuroo moving in slow languid strokes. His mouth continued teasing the skin on the back and sides of Tsukki’s neck, as the dark haired boy fell into a rhythm with Bokuto. He ran one of the hands placed on Tsukki’s side lower, brushing just the tips of his slender fingers over the arch of the blonde boy’s aching cock. Tsukki gasped, only now realizing how neglected his body had been.

Kuroo moved his mouth to hover over Tsukki’s ear, hot breathes washing over the blocker before Kuroo asked, “Tsukki,” the name a purr on his lips, “when you tou-ahhh-ch yourself…” a moan escaped from the boy’s lips mid-sentence as Bokuto was now meeting his thrusts as much as possible from where he was pinned down. Kuroo started his sentence over again, once he regained composure, saying “when you touch yourself, is it slow? Or fast? Do you take your time and worship your body? Or do you make quick work of fucking yourself into submission?” Kuroo continued to tease the young boy’s erection with long gentle fingers and Tsukki’s hips bucked forward unconsciously. 

“Ahhhh~” was the only thing Tsukki could force out, his eyes sliding closed as he focused on the gentle touches and teases.

“I asked you a question Tsukki” Kuroo followed, removing his hands from Tsukki’s body, trying to force a response to his initial question. “Fast or slow?” he reiterated.

“Sl-slow I guess” Tsukki replied with a blush. He never really thought too much about it before. But as Kuroo finally wrapped his long fingers around Tsukki’s length and began to work in slow caressing strokes, the blonde boy knew this was exactly how he wanted it. His eyes were barely open, shrouded in pleasure, and he relaxed back into the older boy as he was touched by someone else’s hands for the first time. He could still feel Kuroo rising and falling behind him, and knew by the look on Bokuto’s face that the pace was slower than the largest boy would like, but Kuroo seemed to be more focused on Tsukki’s pleasure than Bokuto’s. Without letting up the agonizing pace, Kuroo switched hands so that he could tap against the space between the small dimples on Tsukki’s lower back, asking “have you ever touched yourself here?”

Tsukki knew that the boy didn’t literally mean his lower back, but rather the tight opening that lay below it. “N-no” the younger boy breathed out.

“Do you want me to?” Kuroo responded. Tsukki immediately felt a twinge of nerves run through him at the thought of someone touching him, hell, entering him, in such a personal place. 

“Does it feel good?” The blonde asked, but as he thought back to watching Kuroo earlier, he knew the answer to that question had to be yes. Before Kuroo could even answer the question, Tsukishima was nodding his head as “yes ok” fell from his lips. Kuroo sat Tsukki up a bit so his weight was farther forward as he nudged the thin boy to move higher up over Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto’s large hands circled Tsukki’s thighs, helping to situate him higher up on his shoulders. As the two boys manhandled him, Tsukki became distinctly aware of how close his crotch had gotten to Bokuto’s face as he felt the each of each of the large boy’s breathes wash over him.

Tsukki tensed in surprise as Bokuto snaked his tongue from his mouth and ran it up the length of the underside of his cock. It felt like his tongue seared his skin and Tsukki sowly began to relax into the feeling with a groan. Kuroo sucked on his fingers and he saw Tsukki’s lanky back arch where he was straddled over Bokuto’s shoulders. When his index fingers was extremely slick with sit, Kuroo rose up to lean closer to Tsukki’s ear, Bokuto sliding out of his just a touch as he did. 

“Ready?” the Black haired boy asked, not wanting to shock Tsukki with any unexpected contact. He only nodded his blonde head, unable to form words, as Bokuto ran another broad stripe along Tsukki’s length with his tongue. Kuroo ran his fingers up through the cleft of the boy’s ass before settling his hand, index finger massaging gentle circles on to ring of muscle at the boy’s entrance. Tsukki inhaled sharply, even with the warning, the contact was jarring. He had never been touched there, not even by himself, and was surprised by how sensitive it was. He was tense, nervous anticipation coursing through him as he waited for Kuroo to do something. 

“Relax” Kuroo gently commanded into Tsukki’s ear, “I promise I won’t hurt you. And if you don’t like it just tell me and I’ll stop right away.” Tsukki was comforted by his words, allowing himself to relax a little bit, focusing on the pleasure of Bokuto’s tongue still encircling his cock. Slowly, barely a centimeter at a time, Kuroo pushed his finger though the tight ring of muscle surrounding Tsukki’s entrance, pausing when he reached his first knuckle. The blonde arched his back dramatically, the surprised moan escaped his lips as they curved into a small “O” shape, more one of shock than pleasure. The younger boy squirmed on Kuroo’s fingers trying to get more comfortable with the invading feeling. 

Tsukki started to feel a bit desperate as the suspense of waiting for Kuroo to move his finger, or do something, was killing him. After another minute of impatiently waiting for Kuroo to continue, Tsukki took control, slowly but confidently fucking himself back onto Kuroo’s finger, groaning as he did. Kuroo wasn’t expecting that, for Tsukki, who thus far had be very submissive, to take initiative so suddenly, it made his blood burn. He could feel the hold he had put on his own devilish tongue slip and he leaned forward, always desperate to whisper in the blonde’s ear. 

“Oh Tsukki, oh my GOD. You look so beautiful fucking yourself on my finger. You like that don’t you? Feeling me deep inside you as you ride my hand. Fuuuuck that’s so hot Tsukki, ahhhh~” Kuroo was literally purring, unable to control the flow of dirty talk spilling from his lips. All he wanted was to watch this boy’s pleasure, to give to him until he came apart at the seams. He hadn’t felt this emotional or this desperate during sex in a long time, and the intensity of it all but consumed his mind. Tsukki was grinding against his hand, and Kuroo used the movement as a guide, matching his pace on Bokuto to that of the boy on his hand. 

When Tsukki was finally settled all the way down on his finger, moving freely and comfortably, Kuroo inserted a second, meaning to do so slowly, but Tsukki never eased up his pace. The dark haired boy gently curled his fingers and heard as the blonde released a chocked gasp, a sound of pleasure that they hadn’t heard from him yet. Kuroo repeated the motion, eliciting another desperate moan from the blonde boy and watching as his eyes squeezed closed.

“I’m…” Tsukki started but couldn’t finish, another curl of Kuroo’s fingers against his prostate breaking his voice. Bokuto had the head of his cock trapped between his lips, sucking methodically as he swirled his tongue over the tip. It was all too much and before he could even issue a warning he was coming into Bokuto’s mouth, the large boy swallowing all of it, as Tsukki thrust erratically back against Kuroo’s fingers.

Kuroo couldn’t stand it. The way he ground his hips, Tsukki’s gentle yet unwavering cries. Kuroo released himself to all of the stimulation he had been trying to resist, his vision whiting out as he followed after Tsukki, climaxing so violently that it stole his breath away. Bokuto drove his hips up and Kuroo felt his head fall back. The two climaxed together, something not terribly uncommon for them, Bokuto thrusting all the way through as Kuroo’s pleasure rolled through him.

He slumped forward, pulling Tsukki back against his sticky chest, nuzzling into his soft blonde hair. Tsukki’s body relaxed against Kuroo’s, totally spent and exhausted, still really drunk and now more-or-less completely indisposed. Kuroo had felt Bokuto still beneath him as he had finished, and gently sat up off the larger boys cock. He flopped down to Bokuto’s side, dragging Tsukki down with him. He cradled the younger boy in his arms, Tsukki desperately trying to stay awake.

“Hey Bo, could you bring us something to clean up?” though Bokuto was never one to mind the mess after sex, he knew that Kuroo liked to feel clean. The large boy got up, walking across the hall to the bathroom nude. At some point the party must have ended because no music was playing now, nothing but peaceful quiet within the house. Kuroo cradled Tsukki, gently stroking his face as the boy curled against him. Kuroo didn’t understand what it was about this boy that made him want nothing more than to cherish and protect him. Bokuto returned with a damp wash cloth and Kuroo sat both he and Tsukki up. He thanked Bokuto quietly as he ran the cloth over his own stomach.

“This might be a little cold” he murmured in warning, before running the smooth cloth up Tsukki’s back, clearing away the remnants of his own pleasure. He massaged and caressed the small boy as he cleaned him, softly placing kisses across the tops of his shoulders. When everyone was all clean, they all laid down, Kuroo in the center curled with a boy on either side. 

Long after both of the other boy’s had fallen asleep Kuroo fought to stay awake. He was still troubled by the fact that he had had such an emotional reaction to the tall thin boy curled against his stomach. Kuroo was a simple guy, happy-go-lucky, always down for a good time, that’s how he and Bokuto were. Except at some point Kuroo must have started subconsciously craving more and stopped being so excited all the time. As he lay awake, running his fingers through the mess of blonde curls, he had no idea why he suddenly felt more content now than he had in months, and the though scared him to death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Writing threesomes is a challenge but is always so fun!


End file.
